Cangkar Emas
by kinana
Summary: Ueki adalah malaikat dan Robert adalah seorang bangsawan kaya. Ueki kehilangan sayapnya dan Robert lah yang menemukan dirinya di balik rimbunan pohon. RoKi. Re-write. sorry for typos :v RnR?


Jari-jari lentik menari lincah diatas tuts-tuts piano, menghasilkan suara merdu yang membentuk sebuah lagu sendu. Pemuda dengan surai hijau itu tetap memejamkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan irisnya dan mencoba untuk menikmati suara yang dihasilkan oleh pergerakan jari-jari lentiknya, posturnya yang kecil dan wajah manisnya tertimpa oleh sinar matahari pagi, dan membuat dirinya semakin menawan, dia tersenyum tipis namun setetes air mata ikut meluncur turun dari kelenjar air matanya.

Dia adalah Ueki. Hanya Ueki.

Dulunya dia memiliki nama marga, Kousuke adalah marga yang dulu dia sandang di depan nama kecilnya, dulu dia adalah seorang malaikat dengan sayap indah yang berwarna putih, dulu dia bebas pergi kemanapun dia suka, dia bebas merasakan angin padang rumput yang menerpa wajahnya, dia bebas menghirup aroma bunga musim semi, dia bebas merasakan keindahan yang diberikan oleh alam.

Tapi itu dulu–sebelum dia terbang terlalu tinggi hingga sayapnya terluka dan hilang.

Lalu diapun terjatuh dan tidak bisa kembali ke khayangan untuk selamanya

* * *

Kinana

Present A RoKi fanfiction

Cangkar Emas

* * *

"Ueki. Aku bosan. Cepat hibur aku." Suara dingin bernada perintah itu membuat kedua kelopak Ueki yang sedang terpejam perlahan terbuka, pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan, dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dan beriris biru pucat sedang duduk diatas kasur _queen size _miliknya sambil memandangnya bosan.

Ueki tersenyum manis lalu kembali menoleh kearah tuts-tuts piano didepannya. "Lagu apa yang ingin anda dengan Robert-sama?" Ueki bertanya lembut nan halus, sampai-sampai nada sedihnya tidak terlihat.

Robert tersenyum menyeringai, dia berdiri dari kasur yang tadi di dudukinya lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Ueki dari belakang, menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Ueki. "Apapun. Aku tidak keberatan kau memainkan lagu apapun, asalkan kau tetap berada disisiku."

Dengan pandangan sedih Ueki kembali menggerakkan jemari lentiknya diatas tuts-tuts piano.

Ueki adalah seorang malaikat, dia terjatuh karena terbang terlalu tinggi…

Dan Robert…

Dia adalah seorang bangsawan yang menguasai daerah tempat Ueki terjatuh, kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal, sehingga semua kekayaan dan kekuasaan orang tuanya jatuh kepada dirinya yang notabene anak tunggal. Dia menemukan malaikat cantik itu saat sedang berburu dihutan dan menjadikan Ueki sebagai 'peliharaan', dia menempatkan Ueki dalam sebuah ruangan megah dengan lantai hitam-putih, gantungan Kristal besar, pintu masuk berlapis emas, dan tembok dengan kaca yang terpisah dari kastil utama, Walaupun masih muda, kecakapan dan kecerdasannya sungguh melampaui orang dewasa pada umumnya. Tak seorang pun yang dapat menghentikannya jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu. Sifat keras kepala nampaknya sudah menjadi watak turun-temurun yang mengalir dalam darah keluarga Robert.

Walau di luar sana tersiar rumor bahwa bangsawan Robert terkenal dingin dan kejam, Ueki tak ingat pernah diperlakukan kasar olehnya. Robert mungkin semena-mena, tapi ia tak pernah disakiti apalagi sampai terluka. Ucapan-ucapannya memang tajam, namun Ueki bisa merasakan *sedikit* sisi halus di baliknya. Selama ini, apapun yang Ueki minta juga selalu dipenuhi. Makanan enak, tempat tinggal yang mewah, pelayan pribadi yang cekatan, juga coat mahal dan kemeja sutra yang dikenakannya… Semuanya, kecuali satu.

'Freedom'.

Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha keluar dari tempat ini, tetapi semua sia-sia. Semakin ia mencoba untuk lari, semakin ia terperangkap dalam cengkraman Ueki. Pada akhirnya, tempat inilah satu-satunya yang tersisa untuknya. Tak terasa sudah hampir setahun ia menjadi 'peliharaan' Robert. Ia kini lebih mirip burung dalam sangkar emas, atau boneka dalam kotak—kotak emas, tentunya. Melihat bagaimana bentuk aula ini, ungkapan itu sepertinya pas untuknya.

Lagipula, bersama bangsawan muda satu itu tak terlalu buruk sebenarnya. Ia memang diktator dan sering berbuat seenaknya, tapi itu karena ia sejak kecil adalah anak tunggal dan selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang hanya bisa patuh padanya.

.

.

.

"Ai, terimakasih atas hidangannya," Ueki berkata lembut pada Mori Ai–seorang maid yang ditugakan oleh Robert untuk mengurusi kebutuhannya dihari ini. Mori Ai tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu Ueki-chan?" gadis itu bertanya sedikit canggung–dia memang belum terbiasa memanggil 'tuan-nya' ini dengan suffix selain 'sama'.

Ueki menggeUekig dan mengisyaratkan Mori Ai untuk keluar dari ruangannya, gadis belia itupun membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ueki berjalan ke ranjang _queen size _miliknya, disandarkan kepalanya pada sebuah bantal. Dipan inilah tempat ia biasa tidur—selain malam-malam dimana ia dipanggil Robert ke kamarnya. Hanya saat-saat itulah malam yang dingin dalam kastil itu tak terasa olehnya. Terkadang Robert sendiri yang datang mendatanginya, memeluk dan menandainya dengan penuh hasrat—

Ueki spontan menggeleng dengan wajah merona. 'A-Apa yang tengah kupikirkan…?'

Ia menggeleng lemah sekali lagi. Nampaknya rasa jenuh hari ini telah membuatnya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Entah sejak kapan 'majikannya' itu merasuki jiwa dan raganya luar dalam, mencengkramnya erat dengan belenggu tak terlihat, hingga ia sulit melarikan diri darinya. Dan sejak kapan ia jadi menantikan saat-saat dimana pintu besar itu terbuka lebar, dengan Robert memasuki sangkar emasnya, memanggil namanya, lalu dirinya menyambut pria itu dengan tangan terbuka?

'Ah, cukup sudah.' Ueki membalikkan badannya, mencoba menyamankan dirinya. 'Hentikan, Ueki… Dia majikanmu, dia sudah menginjak harga dirimu… Berhentilah memikirkan apalagi mengharapkan yang tidak-tidak…'

Perlahan mata itu menutup, siap untuk hijrah ke alam mimpi…

Aneh, semanjak bangun tidur perasaan Ueki tidak enak.

Suara gaduh dari kejauhan tertangkap oleh telinga Ueki, memaksanya untuk berpaling ke arah bagian barat kastil. Dinding aula yang keseluruhan terbuat dari kaca membuatnya leluasa untuk memandang keadaan luar dengan jelas. Pupil itu melebar saat ia melihat cahaya merah dan kepulan asap pada salah satu bagian kastil.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan tergesa dan helaan nafas berat yang memburu di belakangnya mengejutkan Ueki.

"Ueki-sama! Ini gawat! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Eh?"

.

.

Kaki-kaki jenjang nan rapuh itu terus Ueki paksa untuk bergerak secepat mungkin menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap kastil. Benaknya masih tak mampu menelaah apa yang terjadi, namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa dirinya—dan semua yang ada dalam kastil ini—berada dalam bahaya besar.

.

"Ueki-sama, masuklah ke dalam terowongan ini dan telusuri lorong secepat mungkin hingga Anda menemukan pintu keluar langsung menuju hutan. Ini adalah jalur rahasia yang hanya Tuan Robert dan orang-orang kepercayaannya yang tahu, dibuat untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini."

"Tapi Ai, bagaimana denganmu? Dan mana Robert?"

"Saya bisa mencari jalan lain. Stamina saya yang lemah hanya akan menghambat Anda. Keselamatan Andalah yang terpenting, Ueki-sama."

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bingung, Ueki-sama. Pergilah. Saya tidak akan bisa pergi dengan tenang dan pasti bakal dimarahi Robert-sama kalau Anda kenapa-napa. Anda adalah favorit beliau, ingatlah itu!"

Benarkah?

.

Ueki terus berlari dengan mata perih, dan itu bukan karena kemasukan debu. Jeritan sekarat Ai yang terdengar dari kejauhan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ini bukanlah keadaan yang bisa dikendalikan olehnya lagi. Lari atau mati, hanya itu pilihan yang ia punya sekarang.

Dipikir-pikir, apa yang terjadi hingga keamanan kastil yang biasanya ketat dan terjamin—buktinya Ueki tidak bisa kabur dari sana hingga kini—bisa kebobolan seperti ini? Yang jelas, pastilah penyerangan ini sudah direncanakan dengan sangat matang. Tepat saat Robert pergi untuk—

'Argh, Robert brengsek! Ada di mana dia di saat sepenting ini?' erang Ueki frustasi.

Dan lagi, kenapa ia malah memikirkan pria brengsek itu di saat seperti ini?

'Ha! As if!'

"Hooo… Ada tikus kecil rupanya…"

Ueki membatu. Bukankah seharusnya tempat ini adalah jalan rahasia? Kenapa para penyerang itu bisa sampai kemari?

Ueki mencoba kabur, tetapi salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menahan tangannya. Tubuh kecil itu dibanting ke lantai dalam keadaan terlentang. Ueki hanya bisa menjerit—kekuatan fisik jelas bukan kelebihannya.

"Hei bocah, tampangmu imut sekali. Kau ini lelaki atau perempuan?" tanya orang berwajah sangar itu sinis. Ia terkekeh melihat sorot ketakutan dari manik biru itu.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba periksa saja? Heheheh…" kata orang satunya sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Ueki.

"Jangan—"

DUAK!

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, penyerang yang memegang Ueki langsung tersungkur. Belum sempat temannya sadar apa yang terjadi, seseorang telah menebas lehernya dengan pedang. Dalam satu sabetan, orang itu tewas. Darahnya sempat mengenai pipi dan sebagian wajah Ueki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" penolongnya bertanya. Ueki menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk orang itu saat melihat wajahnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Robert!" ujarnya sinis, berusaha menutupi kelegaannya.

"Begitu kata-katamu pada orang yang menolongmu? Dasar peliharaan tak tahu diuntung," dengus Robert. "Akan 'kulatih' kau dengan keras setelah semua ini selesai!"

"Memang apa yang terjadi hingga keamanan kastilmu yang kau bangga-banggakan itu sampai kecolongan begini?" tanya Ueki, berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dijebak," ujar Robert lirih—seulas letih terselip dalam nada bicaranya. "Pertemuan itu hanyalah kamuflase. Aku tahu kalau Baron yang menjadi tuan rumah rapat itu tidak suka padaku, namun tak kusangka ia berniat menghabisiku dan segala yang kupunya. Aku sempat berduel dengannya dan menembak mati dirinya, namun orang-orang suruhannya ternyata sudah bergerak kemari, jadi…"

Ekor mata Ueki menangkap sedikit gerakan mencurigakan di belakang Robert. Tangan orang itu diam-diam meraih pisau.

Ueki refleks merebut pedang Robert. 'Ini kesempatan, mumpung ia lengah,' pikirnya saat melihat paras kaget Robert.

Robert menjerit, berusaha menghindar namun—

Terlambat.

.

.

Ueki bersandar pada dinding dengan tubuh gemetar. Pedang Robert yang digenggamnya sudah berlumuran darah. Sang empunya pedang sendiri terkapar di lantai, dengan darah mengalir dari pinggangnya. Sorot ketakutan terpancar dari iris Ueki, bahkan lebih besar dari saat ia diserang tadi.

"A-Aku… sudah membunuh orang…"

Meski orang yang ia bunuh adalah orang yang ia tidak ia sukai, orang yang telah menyentuhnya seenaknya, tetap saja Ueki bukan tipe orang yang bisa melukai lalat sekalipun. Bagaimanapun juga, walau ia sudah sering mengalami yang namanya dilecehkan dan disakiti, ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Tak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang secara brutal seperti ini.

Ueki membuang pedang Robert yang sudah berubah warna. Ia mendadak merasa mual, jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini…? Aku—yang kulakukan ini..." ujarnya lirih.

"Kau cuma membela diri, tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Tak usah pasang tampang menggelikan begitu," kata Robert cuek. "Bunuh atau kau terbunuh, itu sudah hukum alam. Kau akan terpaksa melakukannya lagi dan lagi, demi mempertahankan dirimu."

"Seperti aku yang sekarang…" gumamnya lirih, tak terdengar oleh Ueki.

Ueki masih terdiam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Tadi ia hanya refleks saat melihat penyerangnya ternyata belum mati. Dia berhasil menancapkan pisaunya ke pinggang Robert, namun setelah itu Ueki langsung menghujamkan pedang Robert pada orang asing itu bertubi-tubi seperti kesetanan.

Apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia tak dapat menahan diri saat melihat darah Robert?

Robert menatap Ueki nanar, lalu tersenyum dingin. "Ini kan yang sudah lama kau inginkan?" ucapnya datar.

"Apa?"

Ueki terdiam lagi. Ia sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai ke dunia luar kastil. Majikannya juga sudah tidak berdaya lagi—jangankan bertindak semena-mena, mencegahnya untuk kabur sekarang pun sepertinya ia tidak akan sanggup…

—Tunggu dulu…

"Majikanmu tidak berdaya, jalan terbuka lebar, beberapa langkah lagi untuk bisa keluar…" Robert seolah dapat membaca pikiran Ueki. "Dasar lemot. Ini kan yang kau tunggu? Kebebasanmu…"

Kebebasan, huh?

"Tunggu, kau MELEPASKANKU?" Ueki masih membelalak tidak percaya.

"Siapa juga yang mau melepaskanmu? Dasar idiot," dengus Robert—harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu. "Sejak aku pertama membelimu dari pasar gelap, kau adalah milikku. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan jadi hantu kastil ini. Memang kau mau berlama-lama diam di kastil hantu ini sampai tua dan lumutan? Atau kau mau kuhantui juga?"

Ueki masih terdiam tidak percaya, meski sebelah kakinya sudah nyaris beranjak dari tempatnya. Memang sudah sekian lama ia menantikan ini, merindukan kesempatan ini. Tapi…

"PERGI SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN, DASAR PET TOLOL!" bentak Robert. Mau tak mau Ueki akhirnya berlari, berlari keluar menyambut kemerdekaannya yang telah menanti di dunia luar.

"Selamat tinggal… dan terima kasih atas segalanya, Ueki… Semoga kau bahagia di luar sana…"

Robert pun menutup matanya dengan damai.

.

.

Angin ini, perasaan ini… Sudah lama tak kurasakan…

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia keluar dari kastil dingin itu, dengan segala batasan yang diberikan padanya. Ia merasa begitu bebas, layaknya burung yang baru saja keluar dari sangkarnya. Ia sudah menunggu selama berbulan-bulan, bahkan nyaris setahun. Belum pernah ia merasa selepas ini.

Udara yang agak dingin membuat Ueki merapatkan coat yang sudah kotor dan kusut. Memang dasar baju berkelas, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini rasanya masih nyaman dipakai. Robert memang jeli baik dalam selera maupun kualitas.

Robert…

Ueki menoleh ke belakang. Kastil itu sudah tampak jauh dari sini. Bahkan setelah berantakan dan pecah di sana-sini, dari kejauhan sana Aula Kaca masih terlihat indah, dalam berbagai artian. Sangkar emas itu sudah bukan rumahnya lagi. Semewah dan senyaman apapun fasilitas yang ditawarkan di sana, tetap tak ada yang lebih baik daripada kemerdekaan individu, dimana ia tak perlu lagi bersikap dengan paksaan orang lain.

Kalau begitu, di mana tempat yang bisa ia sebut 'rumah' sekarang?

Entah mengapa, ia masih merasa ada yang salah.

Ia kini benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kembali ingat Robert. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Luka yang ia lihat terakhir kali mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Ia ragu pria itu dapat bertahan lama.

…

Ueki mendengus. Buat apa mengkhawatirkan orang itu sekarang? Buat apa memikirkan orang yang sudah merenggut kebebasan dan harga dirinya selama ini?

Bumi ini adalah rumahnya, dan langit adalah atapnya. Sekarang kembali pun, kastil itu sudah tidak bisa memberi apa-apa lagi untuknya. Untuk apa ia ke sana?

Ueki terdiam lagi. Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan…

Ia sudah memutuskannya.

.

.

When a bird used in the cage, suddenly released to the wide world,

Its fragile wings will flap confusendly…

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya diriku merasa ringan, nyaris tanpa beban. Apakah ini berarti aku sudah mati?

Kalau ya, tanpa diragukan lagi aku pasti sedang menuju neraka sekarang. Ya, di balik kearogananku aku masih cukup sadar diri bahwa aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan besar di masa lalu. Aku sudah menyengsarakan banyak orang, melukai hati mereka tanpa perasaan, dan bahkan membunuh.

Tak terkecuali Ueki.

Ya, aku membunuh Ueki. Aku membelenggunya, merenggut segala kebebasan dan kepolosan yang tersisa padanya, bukankah itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya pelan-pelan? Ia malaikat yang terlalu baik untuk seseorang sepertiku.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali melihatnya, jauh sebelum kita bertemu di tengah hutan. Dia bernyanyi, bernyanyi sepenuh hati—sungguh berbeda dengan nyanyian pilu yang sering kudengar sejak dia datang ke kastilku. Sejenak aku teralih dari tugas inspeksiku untuk mengatasi perampok gunung, karena sebersit perasaan yang tak kusangka ada.

Iri.

Aku salah perhitungan.

Itu adalah kesalahan fatalku yang pertama.

Entah takdir atau bukan, aku bertemu dengannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya di tengah hutan saat aku sedang berburu. Dengan tubuh kotor dan pakaian compang-camping, dia terduduk di tengah-tengah hamparan bulu putih, dan kali ini sayap yang kulihat waktu itu sudah tidak ada lagi dipunggung kecilnya. Namun rasa penat dan suasana hati yang buruk setelah bertugas membuatku tak sabar tanpa sadar mendorongku untuk segera memilikinya, membawanya pulang dan bergegas menandainya, menjadikannya milikku seorang secara sepihak tanpa memedulikan isakan dan rintihan darinya.

Itu adalah kesalahan fatalku yang kedua.

Aku tahu, sebanyak apapun fasilitas mewah yang kuberikan padanya tak akan cukup untuk mengobati hatinya yang terlanjur rapuh dan mengeruh. Aku sadar dia tak akan memaafkanku, tapi biarlah. Untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi, kulepaskan dirinya. Setidaknya kuharap dia menemukan kebahagiaan yang jauh lebih besar daripada yang ingin kuberikan padanya…

…

…

…

Suara merdu ini… Lagu yang dinyanyikan Ueki saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya…

Inikah ilusi yang diberikan Tuhan untukku sebelum aku menuju alam fana? Bahkan Dia pun baik pada seorang pendosa seperti diriku…

Samar-samar aku melihat langit-langit besar—kubah—dan lampu gantung berwarna keemasan.

Nyeri mendadak menyebar di sekujur tubuh.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Robert terbelalak. Ia belum mati. Kini ia tengah berbaring di tengah Aula Kaca, berbaring menatap langit-langit dengan balutan dari pinggang ke bawah, diselimuti coat yang terkoyak demi menjadi perban untuk tubuhnya.

"Kenapa…?" Robert menatap nanar sosok mungil yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aula ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang masih cukup bagus dan aman untuk—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, tolol!" Robert berjengit karena luka yang menyengat di pinggangnya, namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk duduk. "Bukankah kau sudah kubiarkan pergi? Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Sedikit balas budi untuk mantan majikanku," ujar Ueki datar. "Dengan ini kita impas, bukan?"

Robert memalingkan muka. "Kenapa repot-repot? Kupikir kau sudah di luar sana, bebas membangun rumah sendiri dan bahagia seperti dalam akhir novel-novel picisan."

"Selalu seenaknya sendiri dan tidak mau mendengar, itu yang kubenci darimu," Ueki mendecih. "Tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaanku? Kau bahkan tidak berusaha memahamiku. Apa kebahagiaan yang terbentuk atas penderitaan orang lain pantas disebut 'kebahagiaan'? Jangan samakan aku dengan diktator sepertimu!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?" Robert menggeram.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu siapa di sini, hah?"

""Aku sudah membiarkanmu pergi untuk kebebasanmu, agar kau menemukan rumah yang lebih baik untuk dirimu!" suara Robert melemah. "Aku hanya ingin… kau bahagia. Aku tak ingin terbelenggu rasa bersalah ini sampai akhir hayatku…"

Agak lama keduanya terdiam.

"Apa kau merasa bersalah… karena sudah mengikatku?" tanya Ueki akhirnya, lirih. "Merasa bersalah, namun tak bisa melepaskanku di saat yang bersamaan?"

"Aku tahu tak seharusnya—"

"Walau sesungguhnya aku tak keberatan?" Mata Robert membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya. "Memang siapa dirimu seenaknya menentukan aku bahagia atau tidak? Untuk apa kau menyuruhku keluar dan menemukan rumahku sendiri, sementara aku sudah menemukannya jauh sebelum itu?"

"Ada waktu di mana aku benar-benar merasa kalau aku ingin membunuhmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendeskripsi perasaan ini. Aku mau terus bersamamu. Aku mau sarapan bersamamu, makan siang bersamamu kalau bisa. Dan makan malam bersamamu. Aku mau kita menghabiskan liburan bersama. Kau tahu, ada film yang bagus sekali dan orang pertama yang muncul di kepalaku adalah kau, Robert!" Ueki berujar perlahan lalu memeluk tubuh tegap itu—berhati-hati agar tidak menyentuh lukanya—dan tersenyum. "Soal kebahagiaan, mari kita pikirkan bersama-sama. Tidak perlu saling menutup diri lagi, karena mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama."

Ia sudah memutuskannya. Pria inilah 'rumah' hatinya selama ini, tempat ia bisa pulang kapanpun ia inginkan—dimana hatinya terbebas lebih dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Aku pulang, Robert."

Robert terpaku sejenak, lalu membalas pelukan Ueki dengan sedikit ragu. Dibenamkan wajahnya ke celah bahu itu sembari menyembunyikan isakannya. Sudah sekian lama ia melupakannya, namun ia tetap merindukan ini—merindukan keberadaan seseorang yang mengakuinya apa adanya dan menerima keberadaannya dengan tulus seperti kehangatan keluarga. Ia mungkin telah merelakan Ueki, tapi sesungguhnya pemuda itulah yang telah membebaskan hatinya.

"…Selamat datang…"

.

.

But, when the bird realizes the true meaning of 'freedom',

its first instinct is to 'going home'…

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
